Coagulacion
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Sequel dari Beautiful girl  heechul melihat kyuhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya  bikin muntah karena gaje  dan adegan darah yang berlebihan


Coagulación

Sequel dari Beautiful Girl

Haiiiiii!

Ketemu lagi dengan saya yang gaje ini

Dengan fic yang sama gajenya

Check it out!

"_Kyu__… kumohon… "_

"…_. Aku janji….."_

"_Aku akan membelikanmu C__D game terbaru"_

"_Tapi… kumohon"_

"_Jangan pergi…_

_Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpamu __Kyu__… "_

Coagulación

A screenplays fanfiction

Pair: Fem! Kyuhyun x Heechul slight Sung Min x Heechul

Coagulation (song) © super junior K.R.Y

Coagulación by me

Super junior © SM. Entertainment

Warning: Death char, gaje, abal, garing, bukannya bikin nangis tapi bikin eneg, YAOI

Or BL or Shounen ai

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt/ Comfort and friendship

"Aku bingung …."

"Apakah aku bisa hidup tanpamu"

Kyuhyun point of view

Hai, kau tau khan siapa aku, [author: nggak (Kyu:*pundung)]

Aku adalah seorang magnae, dari salah satu grup yang cukup terkenal di dunia

I'm a super junior *BGM: applause*, tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di super junior, kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari ke-3 ku menadi namja setengah yeoja (?), dan kalau sampai aku nggak punya pacar, aku akan sepenuhnya menjadi cewek dan harus meninngalkan SuJu T_T

Dari pada hidup menjadi perempuan…..

Mending aku mati aja

"mworago malhalji, eoddeohge butjabeulji nado moreugetjana" mungkin kalau aku nyanyi bisa mmbuatku tenang

xxxxxXxxxxx

Hari, ini aku bosan sekali, serasa nggak ada gairah untuk hidup…. Aku semakin bingung kalau aku hidup, aku akan menjadi yeoja selamanya dan keluar dari SuJu, kalau aku mati aku akan menjadi namja lagi tapi aku mati dan tetap saja tidak bisa bermain lagi dengan anak SuJu

Hmmmm

Aku lebih memilih mati…..

Mungkin…..

Aku bisa bertemu hyungdeulku untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai namja

Bukan sebagai yeoja

Uuuuuuuhh aku bingung..

Harus pilih yang mana ya

xxxxxXxxxxx

Dunia begitu kejam

Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu

Karena…..

Aku masih bingung mau milih yang mana,

Mau hidup tapi menjadi yeoja

Atau

Mati meskipun menjandi namja kembali tapi aku tidak bisa hidup kembali dengan hyungdeulku, Ahra-noona [bener nggak namanya Cho Ahra, kalo salah kasik tau ya], dan terlebih lagi Minnie-hyung dan Minnie-ah (Kyu: lo kok Minnienya ada 2 [yang satu itu SungMin *yang pake -hyung* yang lagi satu itu Changminnie *yang pake –ah* gitu udah ngerti] Kyu: *angguk-angguk*)

Ok back to the laptop

Apa aku harus mati ya?

xxxxxXxxxxx

"Ness! Vaness! Vanessa!" tiba-tiba ada yang membuyarkan lamunan ku tapi siapa ya

Kuadahkan kepalaku keatas agar dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang memanggilku itu, aaaahhh ternyata Heechul-hyung

"Ada apa hyung" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berkata "ngapain-lu-manggil-gue-vanessa"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha sorry Kyu, gue bercanda" katanya sambil ngepeace kayak gini ^_^V bikin eneg aja

"Trus ngapain hyang dateng ke sini?" tanyaku To-the-Point

"Jelas saja kan, kita tadi khan mau shopping beli baju buat kamu waktu mau ninggalin SuJu karena kamu bakalan jadi yeoja" kata Heechul-hyung yang dengan suksesnya membuat mataku mulai memanas

1…

2…

3…

"AKU BENCI HYUNG! KALAU TUJUAN HYUNG NGANTER AKU BELANJA CUMA BUAT PERSIAPAN AKU BUAT KELUAR DARI SUPER JUNIOR! AKU NGGAK MAU!" kataku sambil berlari menjauh, aku nggak tahan lagi, kurasakan air mata mulai terjatuh dari pipiku, 'Heechul-hyung, kenapa?' batinku. Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku

Aku…..

Benci...

Hyung

End of Kyuhyun pov

Heechul pov

Mianhae Kyu, aku nggak bermaksud buat bilah gitu ke kamu, aku cuma keceplosan saja,

Dengan gaya 5L aku pun berjalan pulang menuju dorm, aku benar-benar khawatir, aku khawatir Kyu benar-benar membenciku. Huuuh siapa tahu,

11.30 p.m dorm super junior

"30 menit lagi..." Guman Leeteuk

"Kyu aku minta maaf, aku nggak bisa sama kamu disaat terakhir kamu bersama kami, menjadi sebuah keluarga, keluarga besar Super Junior" gumanku, aku nggak percaya

Tiba-Tiba sebuah mobil datang, turun seorang yeoja cantik bergaun putih pendek, Tunggu dulu kayaknya aku kenal orang ini

1...

2...

3...

'KYU!' batiku kaget, waooo Kyu terhihat sangat cantik menggunakan gaun Lolita ini (Kyu: idiihhh amit-amit aku di puji ama lolicon! Heechul: Apa lu bilang bocah? Lolicon [woii jangan berantem] baikkkk)

"Vanessa, ngapain kamu ke sini dan, kenapa kamu nangis?" tanyaku pada Vanessa, Vanessa hanya menjawab dengan isakan lalu mulai berbicara

"Hyung, aku takut, semenjak aku dekat dengan Minnie-hyung waktu sampai di apartment, apartmemku selalu terlihat sangat berantakan, padahal sudah sering kurapikan" katanya, sepertinya dia udah nggak nangis

'Hyung, aku mau mati aja" katanya sambil menatao pisau yang entah dari mana dia dapat, Eh! Tunggu dari mana dia dapat pisau

'Jangan!' terlambat...

Pisau itu perlahan mulai menusuk dan mengoyak dadanya, lalu iapun mencabut sang pisau dari dadanya, membuat darahnya merembes keluar dari luka yang dia ciptakan sendiri

"Kyu, ap yang kamu..."

"Hyung aku sudah... nggak sang..gup, a...ku nggak mau jadi yeoja dan harus keluar dari super junior" katanya sambil menusuk-nusukkan pisau itu ke dadanya, membuatnya tambah lemah

Lalu iapun oleng dan terjatu dalam pelukan ku (Minnie: #aura evil keluar# *nabok Heechul pake PSP* Kyu: hwaaa psp ku sayangku (?) *nangis*, Heechul : woi sakit tahu mang napa sih lu nabok gw [ haaaah berantem lagi] thor umin jahat masak psp ku digituuin [=_=']...)

End of Heechul point of view

SungMin point of view

1 tahun kemudian

"Heechul-hyung" sapaku pada namja yang ku panggil Heechul ini

"Ah Minnie-ah aku bicara sama kamu" katanya sambil menarik tanganku

"Ada apa , hyung?" tanyaku pada namja yang ada didepanku ini

"아무도 내가이 중에 아는 바네사를 이름이없는 사실 내가 당신을 사랑 미안 해요, 우리 모두가 사실 여러분 모두이 유지는, 바네사관한  
>그는 규되었습니다 (aku mencintaimu, maaf sebenarnya kami semua merahasiakan ini semua dari mu, ini tentang Vanessa, sebenarnya tidak ada orang yang bernama Vanessa yang ku kenal selama ini dia itu Kyu)" ujarnya,<p>

"Saranghae hyung"

Fin

Gimana endingnya jelek ya

Review plizzz

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
